The Revenge of the Prey
by Rainstar of ShadowClan
Summary: *Old* The prey of the four Clans finally strike back in a short parody. Rated T for deaths.
1. The Revenge of the Fish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! (Erin Hunter does).**

The Revenge of the Fish

One day Falconwing, a brown tabby RiverClan cat, was fishing in the river in new-leaf. He dipped his paw in, curved it, and caught a large, silver fish. It fell to the ground, flapping up and down, desperate for air.

"Yes!" he cried. He started to land the killing blow when suddenly the fish stopped squirming. It lay completely still.

_ Weird, _he thought. _I guess it's dead already._

He reached down to pick it up in his jaws. Just then the fish leaped off the ground. It landed on his muzzle, and screamed, "You killed my brother!" Then it opened its mouth. Lines of razor sharp teeth were displayed to Falconwing.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" he shrieked like a she-cat and started to run around desperately.

Then, finally, it bit down hard on his muzzle, cutting off Falconwing's air, just like what happens when fish die, and killing him.

The fish leaped off his lifeless face and made a skillful dive back into the river with a strange grin on its scaly face.


	2. The Revenge of The Bird

**Credit goes to Hawksky for giving bomb idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

The Revenge of The Bird

Whiskerface, a silver ThunderClan cat with white paws, was hunting in the forest along with a few other warriors. They split into single groups, so she was alone.

She heard the tweet of a bird in the distance. Gazing around, her eyes locked on a large bird pulling at a worm in the ground. She got into stalking position and pounced. As soon as she was about to hit the bird, it flew off.

She growled in frustration. Suddenly, it came back, something in its talons. _Now it's just asking for it_, she thought and leaped. She snagged a wing with her claw and pulled it down. The bird smacked her with its other wing and flew off, looking over its shoulder and grinning strangely. It gestured down with its talons. Whiskerface looked down. A strange black object was lying at her paws. She reached down to sniff it and it exploded in her face. The now cooked black cat glared at the bird, who was in a tree laughing so hard it choked and died.

"Whiskerface!" a ThunderClan warrior ran over to her and offered his shoulder for support. Whiskerface moved towards it and crumbled away until she was nothing but a pile of slightly furry ashes.


	3. The Revenge of the Frogs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. (Must I say this again?)**

The Revenge of The Frogs

Swampfur and Murkystream, two ShadowClan cats, were out on a hunting patrol together. As they padded by a large pond, Swampfur's paw slipped on a slimy, moss covered rock and he fell in.

"Swampfur! I'm coming with you!" cried Murkystream and she jumped into the pond, water flying everywhere.

Swampfur resurfaced and gave Murkystream a look hinting that he didn't need any help.

Murkystream didn't seem to notice it and swam clumsily towards him when suddenly they heard the sound of many frogs.

The frogs descended upon them and started pushing them underwater, attempting to drown them.

"Help!" screamed Murkystream.

"It's no use," muttered Swampfur.

"Then I must say something. I love you, Swampfur," Murkystream admitted. "And I always have!" She moved closer to him and nuzzled him despite the fact that they were halfway underwater now.

"Eww!" he shrieked, and pushed her away. "That's disgusting! I hate you!"

Murkystream was highly insulted, "How could you!" She slapped him across the face with her paw.

Before anyone else could do anything, they both were suddenly completely underwater, and they drowned.


	4. The Revenge of the Rabbits

**Again, credit goes to Hawksky for the idea of carnivorous, evil bunnies.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! **

The Revenge of the Rabbits

Dashwind, a tuxedo WindClan cat, was out hunting on his own. He sniffed the air for rabbits, and then smelled one nearby. He spotted it and chased it.

After a while, the rabbit started to get tired so it ran with the last of its energy up to the top of a steep hill. Dashwind had no problem running up to it. When he got to the top, he saw an entire army of rabbits waiting for him. In the very back of the horde, he spotted the same rabbit he had just been chasing with a really evil looking grin on its furry face. It gestured to him and let out a loud squeak.

Just then, all the rabbits started piling on top of him, and were nibbling on his fur. Dashwind was being eaten alive by bunnies! He tried to shake them off, but more piled back on. It was useless. By the next minute, Dashwind was just a scrap of fur and the carnivorous, evil bunnies had run off looking for a fox.

**Completely random, I know. **


End file.
